Naruto Nibunnoichi
by Yamamori.Fuyuki
Summary: Paródia de Ranma Nibunnoichi com os personagens de Naruto! 8D Depois de um treinamento na China, velhos amigos da família Konoha voltam para unir os dojôs com laços matrimoniais! Mas uma maldição chinesa pode atrapalhar tudo... Parte do YAOI CONQUEER
1. Aqui está Sasuke! O segredo dos Uchihas

Fic baseada no anime Ranma ½! Nenhum dos dois animes, Naruto ou Ranma, me pertencem... infelizmente . ''

**Legenda:**

----Isso aconteceu agora \o\----

Alguém: (Está assim! \o\)

Alguém: Eu disse isto! \o\

**(a autora disse isto! \o\)**

Alguém: _Eu pensei isto! \o\_

**...Começo da fic!...**

----Kakashi na frente do dojô, lendo um cartão postal----

Cartão-Postal: "Oi, estou voltando da china com o Sasuke. Uchiha."

Kakashi: (Lágrimas de emoção) Então Sasuke está vindo... Esperei tanto este dia... OE, HINATA! TENTEN! NARUTO!

----Entra na cozinha, onde Hinata está lavando os legumes----

Kakashi: Hinata!

Hinata: O que, papai? n.n

----Entra correndo no quarto da TenTen----

Kakashi: TenTen!

TenTen: Hm? o.o

----Corre pro quarto do Naruto----

Kakashi: Naruto!

----Quarto vazio ¬¬'----

Kakashi: NARUTOOOO!! CADÊ VOCÊ, MULEQUE??

----Naruto chega da sua corrida matinal---

Naruto: Tadaima! n.n

Kakashi: Ô, ATÉ QUE ENFIM!! Todo mundo pra a sala! Novidades familiares! 8D

----E na sala...----

Kakashi: Meu amigo Uchiha está voltando da China, de um treinamento especial. Ele tem um irmão mais novo, que será o noivo de uma de vocês.

Hinata: Noivo? o////o

TenTen: Noivo? 8D

Naruto: Noivo????????? Ô.o

Kakashi: Você não ¬¬

Naruto: Ufa u.u

Kakashi: Eles também são artistas marciais, assim, se uma de vocês duas casar com ele, teremos a continuidade do Dojo Konoha garantida \o\

Hinata: Mas... a gente nem conhece ele! O////o

Kakashi: isso a gente resolve 8D

----Enquanto isso, em alguma parte da cidade... no meio da chuva, aparece uma menina de cabelo preto comprido correndo de um tigre Oo----

Todos da rua: Oo

Menina: Ow!! Chega disso!! ò.ó

---- a guria dá porrada no tigre u.u que aparentemente desmaia \o\----

Menina: Pode fazer o que quiser... Eu vou voltar pra a China! Não preciso casar agora!

----vai andando tranqüilamente com a mala, até que... o tigre acorda e PAU!! Dá um pedala supersônico na menina----

Tigre: e.e

----Voltando ao Dojo Konoha... Oo----

Hinata: Bem... tomara que ele não seja mais novo que eu...

TenTen: Será que ele é bonito? n.n

Naruto: Hehe, me livrei do casório! 8D

TenTen: E então pai? Ele é bonito? e.e

Kakashi: Hehehehe... não sei n.n'

TenTen: Não sabe?? ò.ó

Kakashi: Eu nunca vi a criatura! -.-

Hinata e Naruto: Omg... -.-

----Barulheira na porta! \o/----

Voz: ME SOLTA, IDIOTA! SOLTAAA!!

TenTen: Aposto que é o Sasuke-kun! 8D (corre pra atender)

Kakashi: Uchiha, amigão! 8D (corre pra atender também)

Hinata: Droga... tomara que ele prefira a TenTen .

Naruto: Relaxa, nee-san! 8D

----Kakashi e TenTen voltam correndo, e, atrás deles, vem um tigre arrastando uma menina e segurando-a pela boca Oo----

Menina: PARA, IDIOTA! Tá assustando eles! .

Hinata: Esses são seus amigos? o.o

Kakashi: Não! O.O

TenTen: Então por quê tem um tigre aqui? ¬¬

----O tigre solta a menina, que vai pra a frente de Kakashi----

Menina: Er...Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. Gomen -.-

Kakashi: Ah, Sasuke-kun! Que bom que chegou!! (abraça bem apertado Sasuke xD)

Sasuke: ... ù.ú

Kakashi: Peraí... (olha pro busto dela e vê...xD) o.o

TenTen: Omg! O nosso NOIVO é uma garota! . ''

Kakashi: °O° (desmaia)

----Depois de um tempo... Kakashi vai acordando...----

Hinata: Pobre papai... -.- Está tão desapontado...

TenTen: Quem está desapontada aqui sou eu! Ò.ó

Naruto: Ow! Nunca achei que seria mais sensível que vocês! Ela é nossa convidada, sabe! ò.ó

Sasuke: ...

Kakashi: Mas ele me disse que tinha um IRMÃO!! TT.TT

Naruto: Depois você acerta as contas com ele! ò.ó Ei, Sasuke-chan! Quer ver o Dojô comigo? n.n

Sasuke:...tá...

----Eles saem----

Hinata: Além do mais, papai, não tem problema... você tem um filho homem pra casar com ela, lembra?

Kakashi: (reanima-se de repente com os olhos brilhando) Hinata, você é um gênio! °u° Bora botar o casal no cartório! 8D (vai direto no cartório registrar o noivado dos dois \o\)

----E enquanto isso...----

Naruto: Ah, é, Sasu-chan! Você sabe lutar também, né? n.n

Sasuke: Anh...um pouco...

Naruto: Vamos treinar um pouquinho! Só de brincadeira! 8D

Sasuke: Ok \o/

----Eles ficam em posição de ataque. Naruto ataca, mas Sasuke desvia----

Naruto: Hehe... você é boa! n.n

Sasuke: Arigato...

----Naruto ataca de novo, mas de novo ela desvia. Então, Naruto dá um rápido golpe, do qual por pouco Sasuke desvia, conseguindo tocá-lo pelas costas----

Naruto: o.o (olhando...) Hehehehehehe! xD

Sasuke: e.e

Naruto: Ai, ai! Ainda bem que você é uma menina! Sabe... eu não suportaria perder para alguém do mesmo sexo 8D

Sasuke:...

----E, enquanto isso, na sala... apenas Kakashi e um outro cara estão lá----

Kakashi: Então... então foi isso... (lágrimas de emoção)

Outro cara: Sim... foi isso...

----Passa TenTen e olha aquela cena esquisita, e depois vai para a cozinha----

TenTen: Nee-san... Quem é aquele sujeito na sala? õ.o

Hinata: Não sei não o.o

----Sasuke sentada na porta do Dojô, até que chega Hinata----

Hinata: Sasuke-chan! Que tal tomar um banho, hã? n.n

Sasuke: Tô bem assim u.u

Hinata: Que nada... deve tar toda suada do treino com o Naruto! n.n

Sasuke: ...

----E no banheiro...----

Sasuke: (na banheira de água quente) Hum, e agora... quando eles descobrirem...

----E do lado de fora...----

Naruto: Nossa... a Sasuke-chan ta a tanto tempo aí dentro... será que ela desmaiou? Ela pode tar doente, já que chegou na chuva... vou ver se está tudo bem!

----E no banheiro de novo...----

Sasuke: Bem... se eu sair agora como eu sou... acho que eles não vão se importar.

----Sasuke resolve sair bem na hora que Naruto abre a porta. O detalhe é que, agora, Sasuke é um GAROTO oO----

Naruto: (encara Sasuke) o.o

Sasuke: (encara Naruto) o.o

Naruto: (fecha a porta, fica imóvel alguns segundos e...) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

----Sai correndo pro jardim e cata uma estátua, mas é parado pelo pai 8P----

Kakashi: Ô, muleque, ta variando é? Oo

Naruto: Tem um cara no banheiro! Aposto que ele fez alguma coisa com a Sasuke-chan! Eu vou matar aquele tarado! Òó

----E aí vem O Sasuke xD----

TenTen: Oo

Hinata: Quem é você? Oo

Sasuke: Er...Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. Gomen -.-

Hinata, TenTen e Naruto: OO

----Passado um tempo depois do choque...----

Kakashi: Permita-me apresentá-los. Este é meu amigo...

Itachi: Uchiha Itachi. E este é meu irmão...

Sasuke: ...Sasuke.

Naruto: è.é (encara com fúria)

Hinata: Não entendi...

TenTen: Você é mesmo aquela garota? Oo

Itachi: Vamos ver... por onde eu começo...

----Itachi agarra Sasuke e joga ele no laguinho do dojô. E da água emerge... uma garota Oo.----

Sasuke: Por que fez isso? ò.ó

Itachi: Irmãozinho baka... você me envergonha ¬¬

Sasuke: (chuta Itachi pra dentro do laguinho, e do laguinho emerge...um tigre xD) E o que eu tenho a dizer sobre você? ¬¬

----Ambos vão tomar um banho quente... e depois----

Itachi: (normal) Bem... a história é a seguinte...

----Flashback!!----

Plaquinha: "Planície Jusenkyou – Campo de treinamento das naniichuan."

Guia: Yo, sou Deidara, guia das Naniichuan! Un! o.oV

Sasuke: Que lugar é esse? ¬¬

Itachi: Novo campo de treinamento. Temos que ficar em cima dos bambus. **(o campo é um monte de lagoa e uns bambus aqui e ali 8D)**

Deidara: Bem... tenham cuidado, un! Essas fontes...

Itachi: (dá um pulo e fica em pé em um bambu) Está pronto, baka?

Sasuke: (dá um pulo e vai pra outro bambu) Estou, aho.

----Começam a lutar enquanto o guia...----

Deidara: (gotão) Deixem-me falar, un! -.-'

----Sasuke consegue derrubar Itachi em uma das lagoas, e, quando vai ver...sai um tigre da fonte 8P----

Deidara: Oh! Aquela é a Toraneechuan, un! Lendas contam que um tigre morreu afogado nela há 2000 anos, e agora quem cai nela fica com corpo de tigre! 8P

Sasuke: Oo (em choque)

Itachi: Ò.Ó (dá uma rasteira em Sasuke, que também cai em uma lagoa)

Deidara: Un! Aquela é a Nyaneechuan! A lenda diz que uma jovem garota se afogou nela há 1500 anos! E agora quem cai nela...

----Emerge uma garota da lagoa----

Deidara: ...fica com corpo de jovem garota. Ei, me liga depois tá? ;D

Sasuke: O.O (desmaia)

----Fim do Flashback----

Todos: ...

Sasuke: Culpa do baka do meu irmão. Ele e a idiotice dele de ir treinar na China...

Itachi: ¬¬ (joga Sasuke no laguinho de novo) Você parece uma menininha chorando. Covarde.

Sasuke: ò.ó (lança Itachi pro laguinho também) Como é, gatinho assustado?

----Os dois brigando...----

TenTen: E então... ele de fato era um garoto... Oo

Kakashi: É... eles voltam ao normal com água quente. u.u

Hinata: Mas, Uchiha Itachi-san... por quê fez algo tão perigoso? o.o

----Itachi põe um guia da China na frente delas----

TenTen: O que está escrito? o.o

Hinata: Não sei, ta em chinês... é algo sobre áreas de treinamento...

TenTen e Hinata: Você não sabe ler chinês! o.o

Itachi: o.ob

----Todos capotam----

Kakashi: Ai ai, meu santo TT.TT

Naruto: O que foi, pai? o.o

TenTen: É...agora você já pode casar ele com uma de nós, se quiser! o.o

Sasuke: u.u

Kakashi: Mas...lembra do que a Hinata me disse naquela hora que eu acordei do desmaio?

Hinata: Não me diga que... o.o

Kakashi: Naruto e Sasuke-kun são civicamente um casal! TT.TT

----Silêncio...----

Naruto e Sasuke: o/////////o

Itachi: x.x

Kakashi: Buááááááá... TT.TT

Hinata e TenTen: YAOI!! (escondendo as hemorragias nasais)

Naruto: Eu vou entrar com o processo de divórcio! x.x

Kakashi: Vai na fé. Daqui a uns dois anos completa 8P

Naruto: Oh droga x.x

Sasuke: Só me faltava essa! Eu queria mesmo é voltar pra a China e consertar essa maldição ridícula, e aí me vêm com essa idéia ainda mais ridícula de casório, e agora eu caí no ridículo totalmente quando me fazem o favor de me unir a um idiota qualquer ¬¬

Naruto: (PAU!! Joga a mesa no Sasuke) è.é Temeeeee!

Sasuke: X.X

----Um tempo depois... Sasuke acorda e Hinata e TenTen estão cuidando dele----

TenTen: Oh, Acordou! 8D

Sasuke: Ouch... aquele dobe...

Hinata: Não fica assim, Sasuke-kun. Você não vai ter obrigações conjugais com o Naruto. E, apesar de um pouco agressivo, ele também pode ser uma pessoa muito doce n.n

Sasuke: Isso não faz sentido ¬¬

TenTen: Azar o seu u.u

----Enquanto isso, na porta do dojô----

Itachi: Sabe, Naruto-kun, meu irmão é idiota, mas, calado, é muito gente fina e/.\eb

Naruto: Aquele teme... eu não vou me casar com ele nem que Kami-sama me peça pessoalmente!

Kakashi: Tá vendo, uchiha-kun? Eles já são um casal perfeito! 8D

Itachi: É! 8D

Naruto: ¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do primeiro capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado! Fiz algumas claras mudanças na história original, mas eu acho que o remendo até que ficou show! 8D

Lata de Sardinha: Olá! Serei a nova ajudante da Fuyuki, já que o Scarface apareceu na fic 8D

Itachi: Desdobro feio ¬/.\¬

Lata de Sardinha: Vai trabaiá ù.ú

Itachi: Eu me vingarei de você, seu peixe enlatado de quinta categoria! ò/.\ó

Fuyuki: Que bom que vocês já são amigos! xD

Bem, depois que eu fiz uma fic Yuri, baixou o santo da inspiração aqui. Daqui a um tempinho vai sair outra paródia de anime, dessa vez de um shoujo 8D

Então ta! Ja ne!


	2. Eu ODEIO Homens! A garota da árvore

UAU! O que é isso? Será que é...é sim!

É UM NOVO CAPÍTULO!!! (finalmente ¬¬)

Cá estou eu com o novo capítulo dessa joça, dessa vez com mais personagens e casais inusitados! (para não dizer esquisitos XP)

Mesma legenda de antes o/ (preguiça mórbida de repetir tudo)

Go Go! \o\

-

...Aqui começa o capítulo!...

-

-

----Amanhece no Dojo Konoha... Itachi e Sasuke estão na sala.----

Sasuke: Escola??

Itachi: É... a gente vai ficar aqui um bom tempo, e você precisa estudar, né, ô vagabundo! ò.ó

TenTen: (passando já com o uniforme) É, Sasuke-kun, você vai pra a mesma escola do Naruto e eu. Nos vemos lá! n.n

Naruto: Nee-san! Pera eu! X.x (vem correndo com o uniforme **gatoooo****xD**)

TenTen: Naruto, seu baka, o Sasuke é seu noivo. Você tem que levá-lo à escola u.u (pausa para gritos de MOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!! Das fãs de Sasunaru xD)

Naruto: Kusoo... è.é

Sasuke: Ah, coisa ótima. ¬¬

----Lá estão os dois, um com uma cara "melhor" que a outra, indo pra a escola, sendo que Sasuke **(já que é um exibido u.u) **estava andando em cima da mureta do rio.----

Naruto: A gente não vai se casar. Ù.ú

Sasuke: Isso ta meio óbvio ¬¬

Naruto: Então não chegue perto de mim na escola! ò.ó

Sasuke: Motivos especiais pra você pensar isso? ô.o

Naruto: A sua cara de tarado da machadinha ¬¬

Sasuke: Tarado da machadinha? òo

Naruto: É! ò.ó

Sasuke: Não vou me aproximar mesmo! Não agüento gente burra como vo...

----Antes mesmo que Naruto cumprisse a ameaça de tacar a bolsa na cara dele, chega Itachi por trás e dá um Hiper-Mega-Owner-Pedala em Sasuke xD----

Sasuke: Seu...

Itachi: Pára de ser anti-social, Sasuke! Encare o seu futuro! Mesmo que ele seja casar com outro garoto! Ò.ó

Sasuke: Eu não. u.ú (rasteira súbita no Itachi, que cai no rio)

Itachi: (tigre molhado) Grrrrr... ò.ó

Sasuke: Tava dizendo alguma coisa? u.ú

----O Itachi dá uma patada ownadora no Sasuke que, por cagada, não caiu no rio.----

Sasuke: E agora, o que achou disto? 8)

----uma velhinha que estava lavando a calçada joga água fria no Sasuke por acidente xD----

Naruto: E agora, o que achou disto? °u°

Sasuke: (-chan) ¬¬ Vou tomar um banho!

Naruto: Você vai se atrasar ô.o

Sasuke: (-chan) Alguma outra sugestão? û.u

Naruto: Não é só água quente pra destransformar?

Sasuke: ...é

----Naruto falando com a mulher da enfermaria pra pegar água quente enquanto Sasuke se esconde.----

Sasuke: (-chan) Ah, inferno... belo jeito de começar o dia... ¬¬

----E então, de repente... uma mão de ossos tocou no ombro do Sasuke Oo----

Sasuke: (-chan) O.O AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (subindo pelas paredes)

Carinha com um esqueleto na mão: Calma, senhorita... é só a Betty, meu esqueleto, nunca fez mal a ninguém! n.n

Sasuke: (-chan) Ah... o.o _Que cara estranho o.ô_

Naruto: (chegando com uma chaleira) Sasuke! Tu ta aí? (vê o carinha) Ah. o.o

Carinha: Opa, oi Naruto-kun! n.n

Naruto: Ohayou! n.n (se curva em cumprimentos e bota a chaleira na cabeça do Sasuke pra este se curvar também.)

Carinha: Você não tem vindo ultimamente, né? Não tem se machucado? n.n

Naruto: Não... não andei fazendo nada perigoso...

Sasuke: (atrás da pilastra, normal) Tenha medo... ô.o

----Depois de alguns minutos eles já tinham tomado o rumo normal e iam correndo porque estavam meio atrasados 8P----

Sasuke: Quem é aquele elemento? o.ô

Naruto: O Dr. Sai. Ele é quiroprático. 8D

Sasuke: O que é quiroprático? o.o

Naruto: Sei lá... mas ele me disse que era! o.o/

Sasuke: Ah. ¬¬

Naruto: Desde que eu era criança ele cuida de mim quando eu me machuco... eu sempre vou lá quando tem alguma coisa errada... n.n

Sasuke: _Que cara estranho mesmo..._ Você gosta dele? ò.o

Naruto: Ele é uma espécie de mentor pra mim, se você quer saber. 8D

Sasuke: Você não tinha dito que não gostava de se rebaixar ao mesmo sexo? o.o

Naruto: Ninguém gosta, né? ô.o O meu problema é que...

----Eles vão chegando na escola...----

Naruto: ...eu não posso...

----Um povão dentro da escola vem correndo na direção deles Oo----

Naruto: ...vacilar!

Povão: NARUTOOOOOO!!! LUTE COMIGOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Sasuke: OO''

Naruto: Saiam da frente! Eu to atrasado!!!

Pessoa aleatória: NARUTO! ME DEIXE LUTAR COM VOCÊ!

Pessoa aleatória 2: VAMOS, NARUTO! EU VOU TE DERROTAR!!

Naruto: XÔÔÔÔ URUBUU!!!! (metendo porrada em todo mundo)

Sasuke: (em cima do muro observando) Cruzes o.o'

TenTen: (da janela) Huh? Sasuke-kun! Entre logo na escola, deixa o Naruto aí! o.o/

Sasuke: Mas e essa cambada aí? o.o

TenTen: Pódeixar! Ele luta com esse povo todo santo dia -.-'

Sasuke: Nossa o.o

----Todos à lona----

Naruto: Máquebandiburro ù.ú Isso é insuportável! Todo dia é isso!

Voz de Galã: É porque todos querem testá-lo, Naruto-kun...

----Chegou um indivíduo vestido de kimono de kendo e uma espadinha de madeira na mão, além dos longos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo...----

Naruto: Ah... Neji-senpai, bom dia ¬¬

Neji: Bom dia, Naruto-kun. ê.ê E então... (aponta a espadinha pra Naruto) Está pronto para se render?

Sasuke: (descendo do muro) E esse sujeito aí? ¬¬

Naruto: Saia de perto ou vai se machucar.

Sasuke?

Naruto: Vai me ouvir não? Falou... ù.u

Neji: (aponta a espada pra Sasuke) Ei você! Está íntimo demais do Naruto-kun ò.ó/

Sasuke: Hã?

Naruto: Hã o quê? o.ô

Neji: Explique-se, sujeito esquisito!

Naruto: Neji-senpai, ele é só um hóspede lá de casa... -.-'

Neji: QUÊ?? VOCÊ VIVE NA MESMA CASA QUE O NARUTO-KUN?? SEU TARADO DA MACHADINHA!!

Naruto: Ai ai... ¬¬

Neji: Eu te desafio, criatura do inferno! Você jamais conseguirá vencer Hyuuga Neji, O Olhar Branco do Colégio Furinkan!! (pose heróica, com o mar batendo nos rochedos ao fundo)

TenTen: Já tinha ouvido essa? ¬¬

Amiga da TenTen: Não, essa é nova. ¬¬

Sasuke: Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, não sou um tarado da machadinha e aceito seu desafio! 8)

Todos: Oooooooooh! o.o

Naruto: Esse cara tem cocô na cabeça ou o que? ¬¬

----E assim começa a luta do século ô.o Neji se mostra mortalmente habilidoso, mas digamos que o kendo é meio lento se comparando ao Musabetsu Kakutoryu, o estilo que luta o Sasuke.----

Sasuke: (chega bem perto do Neji em um piscar de olhos)Vou explicar uma coisa pra você!

Todos: Uau! O.O

Sasuke: Eu não quero ter nada a ver com aquele idiota! Eu não suporto ele! Entendeu bem? Ele é um burro descerebrado!

Naruto: Seu...!! ÒÓ (joga a mochila em direção a Sasuke, mas Neji a rebate num ataque de fúria.)

Neji: COMO OUSA FALAR MAL DO NARUTO-KUN?? MORRA!!

----Neji ergue a espada numa velocidade do cacete e quase toca o pescoço de Sasuke, mas este, que estava no ar, tocou rapidamente a testa de Neji e voltou ao chão. E começou a chover o.o'----

Sasuke: O.O

----Por sorte, um certo tigre apareceu correndo, catou o Sasuke, derrubou o Neji e saiu correndo.----

Pessoas: Uau! O tigre derrubou o Neji! Ele é bom! O.O

----Condescendente, o Naruto vai atrás. Os três acabam num galpão ao fundo da escola----

Naruto: Teme, você fuma coentro é? Que te deu na cabeça pra lutar com o Neji-senpai? ô.ô

Sasuke: (molhado de água quente) Ele nem é grande coisa. Eu consegui atingir ele! u.ú

Itachi: Grrr? o.o

Naruto: Ah é? Então por quê não dá uma olhada no seu pescoço, gênio? ¬¬

Sasuke: (olhe e vê um hematoma, feio feito o cão, no pescoço.) Mas...isso foi? Ele nem encostou em mim! ô.ô

Naruto: Claro que não. Se tivesse te tocado, você estaria respirando por um buraco no pescoço. ù.ú Evite lutar com o Neji-senpai, certo? Tome cuidado.

Sasuke: _Ele...__se preocupou comigo? _Certo u.u

Naruto: E agora...CORRENDO PRA A AULA! O.O

Sasuke: Eu não...

Itachi: GRRRR! Ò.Ó (assusta o Sasuke para fazê-lo sair correndo.)

----Lá na sala de aula da classe da TenTen... Neji admira sua testa, onde está marcado em kanjis: BAKA----

Neji: Uchiha Sasuke...

TenTen: Vi só? Parece que você arranjou um inimigo à altura pelo coração do Naruto. u.û

Neji: RÁ! Eu não chamaria esse cara de inimigo à altura! Ele nem sabe escrever Idiota em kanji! É ASSIM QUE SE ESCREVE!! (Escreve no quadro, de maneira que se lê: Sasuke.)

TenTen: Claro que não! É ASSIM! (Escreve no quadro de modo que se lê: Neji.)

Neji: Eu te odeio do fundo do meu coração. ¬¬

TenTen: Fico feliz que sinta o mesmo. ¬¬

----Enquanto isso, na sala do Naruto... o.o'----

Professor: Certo...então, você é Uchiha Sasuke, irmão de um amigo da família do Naruto...

----Pessoas encarando Sasuke de maneira assustadora o.o----

Professor: Mas isso não muda o fato que você e o Naruto...

----De repente, eles são empurrados pra fora.----

Professor: ...chegaram atrasados. Então fiquem aí de pé no corredor. (fecha a porta)

Naruto: Seu teme maldito! Olha só eu aqui, de castigo! òó

Sasuke: É, eu percebi ¬¬ E mais, se você se atrasou, não devia culpar aquele mutirão de pervertidos que te assediaram?

Naruto: Mas eu nunca me atrasei! Sempre consigo lidar com eles antes de tocar o sinal! Ùú

Sasuke: Por que eles te perseguem?

Naruto: ... (suspiro) Por que o Neji disse que...

"Neji modo flashback: Se vocês quiserem sair com o Naruto-kun, vão ter que derrotá-lo numa luta! Não admitirei nada menos que isso! (etiqueta: A Voz da Juventude do Colégio Furinkan.)"

Sasuke: Tem um bando de machos, no sentido biológico, te seguindo pra sair com você? Ô.Ô

Naruto: É... (envergonhado) Eu não sei por quê! Eu sou um garoto normal, droga!

----O Sasuke vê que os olhos dele estão um pouco úmidos, então diz algo para consolá-lo.----

Sasuke: É por isso que eu não quero casar com você. Eu gosto de meninas, poxa! ¬¬

Naruto: Idem pra você! É por isso que...

Naruto e Sasuke: NÓS NÃO VAMOS NOS CASAR! Ò.Ó

----Na sala da TenTen...----

Neji: QUÊ?? ELES VÃO SE CASAR??

TenTen: É...o Sasuke, por um infeliz acidente, é noivo do Naruto-kun agora. Oo

Neji: ISSO É IMPERDOÁVEL!! TOTALMENTE IMPERDOÁVEL!! Ò.Ó

Professor: Neji...de pé, fora da sala ¬¬

----Na frente da sala do Naruto...----

Naruto: (assoviando)

Sasuke: (olhando o nada)

----E de repente chega o Neji carregando um balde. **(é costume os alunos expulsos de sala ****carregarem**** um balde cheio d'água)**----

Neji: Uchiha Sasuke!! Não vou perdoar isso!!

Naruto e Sasuke: Anh? õ.o

Neji: (joga o balde em cima do Sasuke) PREPARE-SE!! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Oo (pula o balde, tentando não se molhar.) Que deu em você, sua pitomba? Fumou meia foi? õ.ó

Neji: NÃO POSSO ADMITIR SEU NOIVADO COM O NARUTO-KUN!!! Ò.Ó

Pessoas aparecendo na porta e nas janelas: QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ???? O.O

Pessoa: NARUTO-KUN, NÃO ACREDITO!! TT.TT

Pessoa: QUEM O UCHIHA PENSA QUE È? Ò.Ó (Tá ficando meio Narutete essa fic né? xD)

Naruto: Não foi a gente que decidiu! Eu não vou casar com ele! ò.ó

Sasuke: Ótimo, se me desafia! Vamos descer logo pra lutar! ò.ó

Neji: Vamos logo! Batalha pelo coração do Naruto-kun! ò.ó

Sasuke: Pela janela é mais rápido! (pula da janela)

Neji: (pula também.) ò.ó

Pessoa 1: Mas aqui é o terceiro andar! O.O

Pessoa 2: Ainda bem que eles vão cair na piscina! 8D

Naruto: O.O _Sasuke__, você é mesmo muito idiota! __ù.ú_

Sasuke: O.O" _Pqp__, NÃO PODE SER!!_

----Tchibuuuuuuuuuuuuum ;D----

Sasuke: (mulher e submerso) Tenho que sair daqui!! X.X (olha pra cima e vê...Neji Oo)

Neji: (zumbi submerso Oo) Saaaasuuuukeeee c.c

Sasuke: O.O

Neji: Te pegueeeeeeei! (agarra ela por trás e acaba pegando com força vocês-sabem-onde o.o')

Sasuke: Ò.Ó!!!! (num impulso de raiva, decola da piscina junto com o neji e joga ele com força no chão) PEVERTIDO!! Ò.Ó (sai correndo)

Pessoa 3: O Sasuke não parecia menor quando saiu da piscina? Oo

Pessoa 4: Sei lá o.o'

Naruto: _Que __baka_ ¬¬

Neji: (na beira da piscina, imóvel) Era uma mulher, com certeza...então...isso significa que... (levanta-se num impulso.) Diabólico Uchiha! Como conseguiu fugir numa hora daquelas? ò.ó

----Nos fundos da escola...Sasuke, ainda mulher, tira a calça e torce ela, em cima da árvore.----

Sasuke: Aquele é o verdadeiro Tarado da Machadinha! Precisava apertar tão forte? ¬¬ (estende a calça no galho) Agora ele já sabe do meu segredo também...

----Aí chega Naruto \o/----

Naruto: Como você pode ser tão baka a ponto de pular numa piscina? ¬¬

Sasuke: Não preciso de suas repreensões, usuratonkachi! ¬¬

Naruto: Ah não? Então acho que eu deveria jogar fora essa água quente que eu trouxe, né? (mostra a chaleira.)

Sasuke: O.O Não, não seja tão bobo! Pelamordedeus...

----Aí Naruto sente alguém cegando...e esse alguém...----

Naruto: É o Neji! Tó, vou distrair ele! (joga a chaleira de qualquer jeito, e Sasuke faz uma maracutaia tosca pra pegar a chaleira.)

----É, o Neji tava chegando, já recuperado. Mas encontrou o Naruto.----

Naruto: Neji-senpai... (põe-se em posição de desafio.) Eu te desafio! ò.ó

Neji: Naruto-kun...quantas vezes sonhei com o dia em que você me desafiaria... (estende a espada.) Aceito o desafio! Se eu perder, poderá sair comigo, por isso perderei com todas as minhas forças!

Naruto: Ninguém pediu pra sair com você. ¬¬

----Começa uma incrível luta, onde Naruto enrola pacas o Neji para dar tempo do Sasuke se destransformar. Mas, na empolgação dum golpe, acabou por exagerar na força e jogou o Neji looooonge... mais precisamente lá na...----

Sasuke: (se equilibrando nas pernas pra pegar a chaleira) Ô Naruto, viu...que desleixo... ¬¬

----Chaleira da Sasuke o.o' Bem, o Neji cai de cabeça na chaleira dela, e fica encarando-a----

Neji: Você...você é a menina da piscina, né? o.o

Sasuke: Aham ¬¬

Neji: Então...sabe me dizer aonde foi um garoto de cabelo preto e esquisito? Aquele cara, fugindo das lutas...ele não é homem, com certeza!

----Aí a Sasuke se invoca e solta a chaleira, com Neji e tudo, lá pra baixo da árvore.----

Neji: (se recompondo) Ite ja nai? ò.o

Sasuke: Eu te enfrento quando quiser. Pode vir ¬¬ (se põe em posição de ataque.)

Neji: Hum... interessante. Se me vencer...(estende a espada)...eu deixo você sair comigo!

Sasuke: E quem está pedindo...(rápido como um raio, sobe na espada dele e mete um chute na fuça do Neji o.o')...pra sair com você? ò.ó

Neji: Xx (cai e a espada sai voando, mas Sasuke a pega.)

Sasuke: E, só pra informar, o Uchiha Sasuke é ainda mais forte que eu! 8)

Neji: x.x _Essa __menina...__é tão habilidosa..._

Naruto: Pega a sua calça e vamos voltar pra a classe o.o

Sasuke: Ah é o.o

----O dia correu sem mais problemas. Só a tarde mesmo, que, no dojô Konoha, TenTen entrega um bilhete a Sasuke.----

Sasuke: O que é isso?

TenTen: É do Neji. Ele é um mau-perdedor. Ùú

----No bilhete estava escrito: "Para a garota da árvore. Encontre-me na escola ao pôr do sol. Hyuuga Neji".----

Sasuke: Mas que coisa ¬¬

Naruto: Ah, Sasuke, não se esqueça de se transformar. Ele ainda não sabe que você e a sua forma feminina são a mesma pessoa o.o'

Sasuke: Ok. u.u'

----Então, ao pôr do sol, lá estava ela. Pronta para a batalha. Chega Neji, sem a espada.----

Sasuke: Está atrasado. ¬¬

Neji: Gosto muito deste horário...o pôr do sol ilumina as plantas, transformando-as em belas entidades da natureza, que dançam belamente... (momento poético XD)

Sasuke: Parece confiante. Nem trouxe sua espada. ¬¬

Neji: Estou o confiante o bastante para te dar...ISTO!

----Ele joga algo em direção a Sasuke, que pega agilmente. E a coisa se revela ser... um buquê de rosas vermelhas.----

Neji: (indo embora) Garota da árvore... (se vira) Suki yo! u////u

Sasuke: O.O

----E o Neji vai embora... mas Sasuke fica lá por muito tempo, apenas lembrando do que havia ouvido...----

"Neji modo flashback: Suki yo!"

Sasuke: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

-

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huahuahuahua!! XD

Desculpem pela demora pra postar! Eu tava num processo de delicada seleção de personagens...

Mas agora foi! XD

Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram review! Estou muito feliz, e empolgada pra continuar! 8D

Como vocês viram, a história deu uma ligeira desviada...é que eu não aprecio o jeito como a Takahashi Rumiko narra as coisas o.oV

Então...inté! 8D

scola! m cima da mureta do rio.-nusitados!


	3. Corpo e Alma! Você logo vai entender

Pessoas, estou de volta!! Estou tentando fazer com que os capítulos da fic fiquem mais regulares (aquela demora toda foi pra decidir os personagens, quem seria quem e tal \o\)

Mas agora, vamos com um novo capítulo e a tentativa de avançar pro volume 2 \o/

A legenda vocês já conhecem...bom divertimento!! 8D

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

----Sasuke está tomando banho tranqüilamente numa fonte termal...----

Sasuke: Que que eu to fazendo aqui? õ.o

----Bem, ele está tranqüilamente na fonte termal...até que surge um Neji gigante com um buquê de rosas Oo----

Neji: (zumbi) U-chi-haa Saaa-suu-keeee °.°

Sasuke: OMFG O.O

Neji: Suki yooooooo °////°

Sasuke: Imbecil!! Olhe pra mim!! Eu sou um ga... (olha pro busto e vê que é uma menina) HÃ? O.O

Neji: Seja minha namoraaadaaaaaaa \°¬°/

Sasuke: (-chan) Esperaí!!! Eu sou um garoto!! Eu sou um garotoooo!!!

Neji: (pega ela) Suuu-kiiii yooooo °¬°

Sasuke: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! O.O

----Aí ele acorda! xD E vê que está são e salvo em sua cama----

Sasuke: (suando frio) Foi...foi só um sonho o.o''

"Neji modo flashback: Suki yo! u////u"

Sasuke: (arrepio) x.x'

----E lá estão Sasuke e Naruto chegando na escola...----

Pessoa 1: Olha!! Lá vem o Naruto!! \o/

Pessoa 2: E o noivo dele, Uchiha Sasuke! ò.ó

Naruto: Ai meu saquinho u.u'

Pessoa 1: NARUTO, SAIA COM... (forte porrada)

Pessoa 2: UCHIHA, AFASTE-SE DO NAR... (forte porrada também)

----E lá vem o Neji!----

Neji: Prepare-se!! Ò.ó (ergue a espadinha)

Sasuke: _Maldito..._

----O Naruto e o Sasuke dão um chute na fuça do Neji ao mesmo tempo.----

Naruto: Teme!! Não lute as minhas lutas! Òó

Sasuke: Não fiz isso por você, dobe. ¬¬ _Droga, aquele __pervetido__ do __Neji__eu vou vomitar! ¬¬_

----Avancemos ao almoço! \o\ Na sala da TenTen... Neji larga um panda de pelúcia na carteira da TenTen.----

TenTen: (tomando um suco) O que é isso? Oo

Neji: Um presente. u.u

TenTen: (devolve) Sou alérgica a pelúcia. ù.u

Neji: E quem disse que é pra você?

TenTen: Então pra quem é?

Neji: Este lindo tesouro é para a minha princesa de cabelos negros!

TenTen: (cospe todo o suco na cara do Neji) Cof cof...olha o que você me fez fazer!! X.x

Neji: O que eu te fiz fazer? ¬¬

TenTen: (estende alguma coisa na mesa) Pacote de 5 por 3000 ienes. Vai querer? 8D

Neji: Uh? Õo (pega uma das coisas e vê que é uma foto da Sasuke-chan) OMG!! O.O Ela é tão...tão... tão indefesa!! °ç°

TenTen: Parece um garoto, não? xD Vai comprar?

Neji: (estende o dinheiro) Vou comprar!! O.O/

TenTen: (contando o dinheiro) Mas que coisa você...desistindo do Naruto assim, tão rápido... u.u

Neji: E quem disse que eu vou desistir? ¬¬

TenTen: (pega um facão, com uma expressão assassina) Você não está pensando em enganar o meu irmão, está? ¬¬

Neji: D-de jeito nenhum! o.o' Veja só...

O Naruto-kun, daquele jeito tão enérgico, mas tão tímido...

A garota de cabelos negros, tão decidida, mas tão delicada...

TenTen: Uai o.o'

Neji: Ambos são tão queridos que não posso desistir de nenhum!! UM CORAÇÃO SINCERO JAMAIS MENTE!! o/ (pose heróica, com o vento das montanhas batendo nas árvores ao fundo)

TenTen: Pois eu chamo isso de... (estende alguma outra coisa na mesa)...enganar ¬¬

----O Neji olha pra ver o que é e se depara com fotos do Naruto.----

TenTen: Cinco por 3000 ienes. 8D

Neji: Tão amável...tão forte...eu compro!! °ç°/

----Na sala do aruto...chega a TenTen na porta.----

Naruto: Nee-san, dattebayo! 8D **(primeiro ****dattebayo**** da ****fic****Oo**

TenTen: Oi, Naruto! Sasuke-kun, Neji quer falar com você! n.n

Sasuke: Õo

----No térreo, fundos da escola...----

Sasuke: Que é, Neji? ¬¬

Neji: É senpai pra você! ù.ú (estende o panda de pelúcia)

Sasuke: Hã? o.o'

Neji: Me diga...por quê tenho que entregar isso pra você?? Òó

Sasuke: Como é? Oo

Neji: Me responda por quê!!! A TenTen me disse que...

"TenTen modo flashback: Se você quiser dar esse panda a ela, simplesmente entregue ao Sasuke. Uu"

Neji: Como você conhece minha deusa de cabelos negros?? Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Humpf. (devolve o panda) Confie em mim e apenas esqueça ela ¬¬

Neji: Hã? Oo

Sasuke: Você provavelmente nem vai vê-la de novo... (vai andando e vira a esquina de um prédio.)

Neji: Peraew! Òó

----SPLASH!! Antes que o Neji pudesse alcançá-lo, Sasuke leva um banho xD----

Pessoa 1 na janela: Ei, rapaz, e se tivesse alguém lá embaixo? Oo

Pessoa 2 na janela: (com um balde) Não se preocupe, eu olhei! 8D

Neji: _Nunca mais vou vê-la?_ Espere, Uchiha Sasuke!! O que você quer dizer com isso?

----Neji olha ao redor...mas nada Oo----

Neji: Droga... (quebra uma árvore com a espada) Ele é rápido demais pra fugir! ò.ó

----Madeiraaaaa...da árvore caída, despenca uma certa garota de cabelos negros.----

Neji: Oh! o.o

Sasuke: (-chan) ¬¬

Neji: Você é...aquela garota!! o///o EU SENTI TANTO A SUA FA...(leva chute na cara)

Sasuke: Saaai. ¬¬

Neji: (abraça Sasuke) Eu nunca mais irei deixá-la!! Ç.Ç

----Repentinamente, Sasuke é atingida por uma cachoeira de água fervente.----

Sasuke (normal): AAAAAH!! O.O

TenTen: (chaleira na mão) Muito quente, Sasuke-kun? u.u

Neji: Hã? Sasuke-kun? Õo (olha quem está abraçando e vê O Sasuke)

Sasuke: (pá no Neji! Oo) Me solta!!

Neji: x.x (solta ele)

Sasuke: Entendeu agora? Então passar bem! ù.u

Neji: ESPERE, UCHIHA DIABÓLICO! O QUE FEZ COM ELA? EU, HYUUGA NEJI, NÃO VOU ME DEIXAR ENGANAR POR UM TRUQUE BARATO!! Ò.Ó

----Gotão em todos xD----

Sasuke: Veja bem...¬¬

TenTen: Eu acho que terei de contar pra ele o.o' Venha cá, Neji-kun...ouça com atenção...

Neji: Hum. ¬¬

TenTen: É que...aquela garota...o corpo e a alma dela, tudo, pertencem ao Sasuke-kun! ú.u

----Vulcão Neji entra em erupção O.O----

Neji: A alma...E O CORPO DELA?? Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Omg ¬¬

Neji: SEU MALDITO!! Ò.Ó (avança com a espada)

Sasuke: (escapa e sobe na árvore) Eu acho que você ainda não entendeu ¬¬

Neji: SILÊNCIO!! Eu já consigo ver tudo!!

"Imaginação do Neji mode on.

Sasuke: (-chan, de lingerie numa cama) Ohh! ó.ò

Sasuke: (normal, com cara de mau) Silêncio!! Hehehe... Você é minha! Apenas fique quieta e faça o que eu mando!! 8D

Sasuke: (-chan, lágrimas nos olhos) S...sim, mestre ó.ò

Imaginação do Neji mode off."

Neji: SEU ESCRAVIZADOR DE MULHERES!! (derrubando uma árvore)

Sasuke: CAI NA REAL!! (escapando de ser esmagado)

----Atrás de uma estátua, Naruto ouve a confusão e se aproxima.----

Naruto: _Dattebayo__! O que está acontecendo? __o.o__'_

Neji: IREI ACABAR COM VOCÊ E LIBERTÁ-LA!! (tentando atingir ele com a espada)

Sasuke: (pulando para desviar dele) Então, se perder, terá que esquecê-la!! (mete um chute no peito do Neji)

----Com o chute, as fotos guardados no kimono do Neji saem voando, e Sasuke pega uma, onde está a sua versão feminina dormindo com pouca roupa o.o'----

Sasuke: (segurando a foto) Õo Mas o quê...?

Neji: (mete a espada nas costelas do Sasuke) PRESTE ATENÇÃO NA LUTA!!

Naruto: _Teme!_ o.o

Sasuke: (sussurrando) Ai... x.x

----Recuperando-se do salto, Sasuke consegue se firmar no chão, ainda segurando as fotos, todas elas meio...ecchi. o.o----

Sasuke: (olhando as fotos) E..e...e essas...?? o.o"

Neji: Você fica olhando pra outro lugar na luta... VOCÊ NÃO ME LEVA A SÉRIO!! (dá um golpe visando atingir a cabeça do Sasuke)

Naruto: _Sasuke_ O.O

Sasuke: Cruzes! o.o (desvia do golpe dando uma cambalhota, e indo parar, de cabeça pra baixo, aos pés do Naruto.) _Naruto_

Naruto: Você deveria saber... Neji-senpai não poupa forças em lutas de homem pra homem. u.u

Sasuke: E você deveria saber...você parece uma menininha desse ângulo . u.u

Naruto: IPPEN SHINDE KOI!!!!! Ò.Ó (chuta-o em direção ao infinito)

----Na verdade, o Sasuke vai voando em direção ao Neji...----

Neji: _Há! Uma brecha!_ Acabou o jogo! è.é

Sasuke: Hã?

Neji: (dando golpes sucessivos) TOMA!! TOMA!! TOMA!! è.é

Sasuke: Uai! Oo (desviando de todos)

----A estátua que estava na frente de Naruto começa a rachar----

TenTen: Nossa! Só com a pressão do ar! o.o

Naruto: Omg! o.o (desvia dos pedaços de pedra caindo)

Sasuke: USURATONKACHI!! SAIA DAÍ!!

Naruto: TEME!! OLHE PRA FRENTE!!

----Neji, aproveitando a distração, vai dar o golpe final----

Neji: TE PEGUEI!! Ò.Ó

----Mas, num piscar de olhas, Sasuke se firma no chão com as duas mãos e move a perna acertando o Neji.----

Neji: Ò.Ó (E cai no chão o.o) **fainted****xD**

TenTen: Nossa! Como foi que...? o.o

Naruto: (virando o Neji) Cada chute atingiu um ponto vulnerável...vinte chutes em um segundo! o.o

TenTen: Você chutou ele? Nem vi... o.o'

Sasuke: Neji-senpai nem foi grande coisa... u.ú

Naruto: Como não? Ele te atingiu também! o.o

Sasuke: Não foi nada. u.u

Naruto: Não dói? (cutuca o lugar onde o Neji atingiu) Foi bem aqui.

Sasuke: Nem cócegas.

Naruto: Bem, então...

Sasuke: (desaba no chão chorando) Aaaaaaiiiiiii!! TT.TT

Naruto: Então Neji-senpai nem foi grande coisa? ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬ (ainda segurando as fotos)

Naruto: Mas então...o que foi aquilo que te distraiu na luta? (olha por cima do ombro dele) Uh? Oo

----Não se esqueçam, o Neji tinha fotos do Naruto também! Então, quando ele foi olhar... Fotos dele correndo e treinando nos fundos da casa.----

Naruto: EI!! POR QUE VOCÊ TEM FOTOS MINHAS GUARDADAS COM VOCÊ?? Ò.Ó

Sasuke: NÃO SÃO MINHAS, SÃO DO NEJI!!! Ò.Ó

TenTen: Eu só queria ganhar um dinheirinho extra! n.nV

Naruto: Minha própria irmã!! ò.ó

Sasuke: Hunf. Claro, com essa cara de menininha só poderia ser confundida com uma! Assim, nunca vai arranjar uma namorada, além de não ter o menor sex-appeal! ù.u

Naruto: Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Já eu, por outro lado...

----PAU!! Porrada incansável no Sasuke, que se arrebenta legal. Oo Depois de um tempinho, no consultório do Dr. Sai...----

Naruto: Dr. Sai? Paciente pro senhor! ù.u (joga Sasuke todo arrebentado na cama)

Sasuke: Ouch x.x

Dr. Sai: Uau! Impressionante! o.o (vai analisando Sasuke) Tem uma ferida de uma espada aqui... mas ela não é nada, comparada com todas essas contusões e deslocamentos! o.o

Naruto: _Er_ o.o'

Dr. Sai: Isso é brutal...que tipo de pessoa faria isso? Oo

Sasuke: F...f... xox

Dr. Sai: (chega mais perto pra ouvir) Hum? o.o

Sasuke: F...foi um certo garoto afeminado... x.x

Naruto: (vira a cama) DIGA ISSO DE NOVO E VOCÊ MORRE!! Ò.Ó

Dr. Sai: o.o

Naruto: O.O'' Er..

Dr. Sai: Foi você quem fez isso, Naruto-kun? o.o

Naruto: Anh...bem...er...o///o

Dr. Sai: ...Hehehe! Eu já tinha um pressentimento! Já devia saber! n.n

Naruto: o.o

Sasuke: o.o

Dr. Sai: Olha só esse cotovelo virado pra trás aqui... (pega o braço do Sasuke e vira de qualquer jeito)...tem o toque do Naruto! n.n

Sasuke: AAAAAAAIII!! X.X

Dr. Sai: Você é o Sasuke, né? (dá um soco nas costas dele) Ouvi dizer que você é o noivo do Naruto-kun. n.n

Naruto: Quem decidiu isso foram nossos pais, não nós!! ò.ó

Dr. Sai: Bem, não é cedo demais pra isso? Afinal vocês ainda são crianças! n.n (vira o pescoço de Sasuke)

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAI! PQP...OUCH!! X.X

Naruto: Então...eu ainda sou uma criança?

Sasuke: ISSO DÓI, CACETA!!! ¬¬

Dr. Sai: Mesmo? Onde dói? n.n

Sasuke: A...hã? (se mexe um pouco) Não ta doendo mais nada. o.o'

Naruto: O Dr. Sai é muito bom! o.ob

----Bem, depois da consulta, eles vão indo embora e o Sai acompanha eles até a porta.----

Dr. Sai: Só um momento, Sasuke-kun. n.n

Sasuke: Huh? o.o

----Conversinha privativa o.o''----

Dr. Sai: Sendo seu noivo ou não, tente se entender com o Naruto-kun! n.n

Sasuke: ...O problema não é que eu fique comprando briga nem nada. É que ele é muito brigão! ¬¬

Dr. Sai: Mas ele é uma pessoa muito doce. n.n

Sasuke: Sério? oO

Dr. Sai: Você não deveria se surpreender. n.n' Ele é muito gentil...você logo vai entender. Agora vá em segurança! (dá um tapinha nos quadris pra ele começar a andar)

Naruto: Anda, Sasuke! o.o/

----Eles estão indo para casa, calmamente...----

Naruto: Do que vocês estavam falando?

Sasuke: Da minha avozinha. ¬¬

Naruto: He He He. ¬¬

Sasuke: Ele estava me dando apoio por agüentar um idiota como você. ¬¬

----Naruto pára de repente.----

Sasuke: (posição de defesa) Pode vir! o.ó

Naruto: É mesmo...

----Sasuke rodeia ele tentando ver a cara do naruto, mas este vira o rosto.----

Sasuke: Eu fiz uma piada! o.ô (puxa o cabelo do Naruto) Você está agindo como uma pessoa normal. Abestalhado. ¬¬

Naruto: Quem é o abestalhado? Tá querendo brigar é? ò.ó

Sasuke: Ahá! Esse é o Naruto que eu conheço!u.ú

Naruto: Você tem problemas!! (tenta acertar ele com a bolsa.)

----No consultório do Sai...----

Dr. Sai: 3...2...1.

----E na rua...PAFT! Sasuke cai que nem jaca mole no chão.----

Naruto: Ta caindo de maduro, dattebayo? Oo

Sasuke: Minhas pernas! Eu não consigo me mexer!! _Aquele Dr. filho da __fruta...__fez alguma coisa nos meus quadris quando me deu aquele tapinha!! __ò.ó_

Naruto: Eita. o.o (põe ele nas costas)

Sasuke: (se solta e desaba) Tá querendo me humilhar,é? ¬¬

Naruto: Eu tou te ajudando, seu débil. Agradeça. ¬¬

Sasuke: Não preciso ser carregado! Eu sou um garoto! ò.ó

Naruto: (baldada de água fria nele! (de onde ele tirou o balde?)) Agora você é uma garota, dattebayo!! 8D (põe ele nas costas de novo)

----E eles vão pra casa, tranqüilamente.----

"Dr. Sai modo flashback: Ele é muito gentil...você logo vai entender. n.n"

Sasuke: _Quando? ¬¬_

-

-

-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PEÇO A OPINIÃO DOS LEITORES E LEITORAS!! Vocês querem GaaLee?? 8D

E assim acaba mais um capítulo dessa (plagiada) saga XD

E as respostas das reviews!!

**Uchiha****Gih**: Eu acho que os yaois com o Neji (ou seja, os casais com o Kuno no original) são mais motivo de piada da Rumiko-sensei do que qualquer outra coisa! XD

Arigato por ler e pela review! Leia sempre! \o/

**K-chan****Murgan**: Sim!! \o/ A minha favorita, por sinal 8D

O mangá de Ranma ½ tem 38 volumes, cada um com cerca de oito capítulos. Eu tou tentando padronizar em dois capítulos do mangá pra um da fic, mas ta complicado regularizar. A única previsão é que vai ser comprida pacas XD (38 volumes, pudera/o/)

Muy obrigada por ler e pela review, e leia sempre!! 8D

**Wuahana**: Na verdade (culpa da Rumiko-sama!! u.ú) não há muito um casal principal, na minha opinião...é um polígono amoroso \o\ (desiste de contar os vértices)

Mas SasuNaru é o grande privilegiado! 8D (claro XD)

Obrigada!! Leia sempre, e sempre mande reviews!! n.n (sorriso Dr. Sai xD)

**-****Tratwy****-**: Hehe, obrigada e desculpa por roubar sua idéia! XD

É, achei que o Itachi não pegava bem de panda 8D (levou um tempão para pensar no tigre)

É...Naru-chan é perseguido, ele e o Sasuke (em breve 8D) serão os grandes perseguidos da fic xD (ergue plaquinha: "NARUTO FOR LIFE")

Nessa fic, Kakashi e Itachi são dois cumpadres que não fazem nada da vida XD e ainda metem o bedelho no casamento dos filhos! Quando crescer quero ser que nem eles XDDD

Arigato pela review e por ler!! Leia sempre, dattebayo!! A.A


End file.
